Te quiero, Luffy
by A1rithe1ssilent
Summary: Despues de un pequeño accidente Luffy descubre que siente algo por Robin... ¿pero que?


_**Etto bueno pss s la primera vez que publico algo aki. Hace 2 semanas fue la TNT (WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!) y yo m qde sin dinero para comprar Pockys (buaaaaaaaaa) pro ntoncs recordé "Oh Paola va a venir!" y d inmediato le mande un mnsaje d "compra pockys por favor" Y ME LOS COMPRO!!!! (agitando cajita d pockys en el aire) Asi q yo m comprometi a hacerle un fic Desafortunadamente yo no había visto ni un capitulo d One Piece (T-T D hexo Luffy m asustaba un poquitín pro claro mi qrida Paola m quito l miedo n.n) **_

_**Y ustedes diran "Por que demonios nos stas contando esto?" Bueno x q n mis muy sinceras y humildes palabras ME QUEDO GNIAL!!!!! (y creo q el hecho d q Paola casi m tirara al piso de la emoción tras leer el fic se debe a q n efecto staba muy bueno XD) A lo q quiero llegar es a q si pude hacer feliz a una fan obsesiva de One Piece OJALA QUE LOS CONVENZCA A USTEDES Bien pss yo m qdo aki sperando que les agrade y djen reviews (se sienta en forma chibi y abre la cajita de Pockys) "WAAAAA SOLO M QDA UNO!!!!!!!!!!" *desmayo*

* * *

**_

-Yujuuuu!!!!- un grito proveniente de un barco anclado en el puerto estremeció a toda Skypea. Luffy bajo corriendo el puente y salto en el aire emocionado por haber llegado al fin. Su tripulación le siguió cada quien a su ritmo

La brisa de la mañana despeinaba suavemente el cabello de Robin. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían visitado ese lugar, sin embargo todo permanecía tal y como ella lo recordaba.

-Bien- dijo Zoro en voz alta- ¿Qué es lo que haremos aquí?

Todos miraron a su capitán que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro. Robin suspiro divertida, había veces en las que esa faceta infantil de Luffy la sorprendía pero ya estaba acostumbrada

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMIDA!!!!!- grito contentísimo el líder de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja

-¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! – Gritó Sanji- DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE COMISTE EN EL BARCO AUN TIENES…- de pronto se calló. La razón: las bellísimas chicas que en ese momento pasaban por la plaza.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Nami bastante enfadada. Ya estaba pensando en cuanto iba a gastar su capitán cuando se sentara a comer- Eh, Luffy, deja eso- gritó antes de ir a perseguirlo mientras el intentaba llevarse las muestras gratis de una tienda de comestibles.

-Bueno- dijo Robin- supongo que sería buena idea traer provisiones lo más pronto posible

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Brook. Robin miro al cielo y todos la imitaron. Una gran nube negra empezaba a cubrir el sol.

-Vaya siendo así también tendremos que encontrar refugio- comento Zoro.

-¡¡¡¡INSINUAS QUE MI PRECIOSO BARCO ES DÉBIL!!!!!- grito Usopp- HEMOS PASADO POR TORMENTAS PEORES ¡ESTO NO ES NADA! VEN ESTUPIDA LLUVIA SI TE ATREVES QUE NOSOTROS TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO- siguió gritando incoherencias al cielo mientras los demás observaban molestos a Zoro.

* * *

Después de haber conseguido que Luffy y Sanji regresaran y de que Usopp dejara de arrojarle objetos a Zoro y se tranquilizara (por fin lograron convencerlo de que era mejor para todos que descansaran en otro sitio mientras la tormenta pasaba) todos se repartieron tareas: Chopper y Nami se encargarían de las provisiones, Zoro y Usopp se asegurarían el Thousand Sunny, Brook y Franky trataban de alegrar el día con una canción mientras Sanji seguía observando a las chicas que pasaban por el puerto atado al mástil (se había negado a regresar por su voluntad así que Zoro había decidido atarlo al barco) y Luffy y Robin se buscarían un lugar para descansar.

Llevaban poco de camino debido a que Luffy se detenía en cada puesto que veía. Robin se había quedado rezagada viendo como su amigo y capitán se emocionaba con todo lo que veía. "No sé de dónde ha sacado la fuerza para seguir adelante" pensó mientras veía un hermoso collar en un escaparate. Todo parecía sencillo si Luffy era el que sugería que lo hicieran

-Robin- escucho que la llamaban. Volteo para encontrar el rostro de Luffy demasiado cerca del suyo.- ¿Qué estas esperando? Se está haciendo tarde y tengo hambre

-Ehhh nada- dijo Robin sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Agradeció que Luffy no fuera capaz de quedarse quieto ni un segundo y se hubiera marchado antes de que terminara de hablar.

No entendía la razón de su reacción pero la verdad le había gustado poder estar un poco más cerca de Luffy…literalmente

* * *

-¡LO ENCONTRAMOS!- gritó un muy empapado Luffy hacia sus amigos que hacía mucho habían terminado de cenar y habían tenido que entrar al barco para refugiarse de la tormenta

-Menos mal- dijo Sanji arrastrándose fuera del barco- Empezaba a creer que había un terremoto ahí adentro.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la posada inicio una batalla campal por ver quién usaba primero el agua caliente de la ducha.

-Yo primero- dijo Luffy antes de abalanzarse hacia la puerta del baño.

-Hey debes dejar que las chicas entremos primero al baño ¿Cierto, Robin?- dijo Nami bloqueando la puerta del baño. Robin se limito a asentir

-¿De qué hablan?- Pase todo el día atado al mástil debería entrar yo primero- dijo Sanji empujando a Usopp, que trataba de colarse en el baño sin ser notado.

-No, yo quiero entrar primero he estado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia- grito Zoro atrapando a Luffy por el tobillo. Luffy trastabillo y cayó… con la cara en el pecho de Robin.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Robin estaba paralizada, igual que Luffy, y Zoro… sabia que debía desaparecer en ese instante si no quería morir así que salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAA!!!! ROBIN LO SIENTO- gritó Luffy totalmente rojo. Todos vigilaban la reacción de Robin, casi esperando que esta golpeara a alguien. Sin embargo ella se limito a levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Nadie lo había notado, pero ella también se había ruborizado.

* * *

-Tal vez sería mejor que alguno de los dos fuera a hablar con ella- sugirió Nami

-¿Estás loca?- respondió Zoro. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde el incidente y Luffy había conseguido (a base de golpes) que Zoro saliera del baño y había pasado 15 minutos arrojándole cosas y Luffy no lo hacía por querer lastimar a su amigo sino porque lo había dejado en una mala situación (Zoro no quiso defenderse porque sabía que podría haber sido Robin quien lo atacara). Y era precisamente por eso por lo que no quería salir a buscarla, temía que ahora si lo matara.

-Está bien iré yo. Aunque todo ha sido tu culpa- dijo Luffy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espero que este bien- dijo Chopper- Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-respondió Sanji- Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama

-¿Tu que sabes de eso Ero-Cook?- dijo burlonamente Zoro

Una nueva pelea entre esos dos parecía que iba a empezar, pero todos estaban más preocupados Robin. Jamás la habían visto reaccionar así y, a decir verdad, todos sabían que si hubiera intentado matar a Zoro las cosas estarían bien. Pero como eso no había ocurrido era probable que Nico Robin tuviera algún problema.

* * *

Luffy iba pensando en lo que le diría a Robin cuando la viera pero sus ideas se desconectaban

-Neee Robin. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió… Etto Bueno tu sabes que todo fue culpa de Zoro… Yo de verdad no quería… Bueno no es que no me guste estar cerca de ti… pero no quería estar tan cerca de ti… Bueno… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿QUÉ HAGO?- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Y es que la verdad no le había disgustado para nada estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Robin… le preocupaba haberla ofendido. "¿Después de eso se habrá enojado conmigo?" pensaba. No entendía porque estaba tan preocupado de que Robin se hubiera enojado con él, bueno era su amiga ¿no? Después de haberla salvado y de unirse a su tripulación Robin jamás había cuestionado su liderazgo, y contar con el apoyo de Robin hacia feliz a Luffy.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó. Todos sus nakamas eran especiales pero Robin era… Robin. Luffy no entendía nada. Se rasco la cabeza y siguió buscando a su amiga.

* * *

Llevaba rato tratando de sacarse esa escena de la cabeza. Había sido incomodo… más porque no le molesto en absoluto, al contrario estaba feliz de que hubiera pasado. Pero ¿POR QUÉ HABÍA PASADO FRENTE A TODOS?

Suspiró

-Creo que ya no puedo negarlo. Yo…

-ROBIN-escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Volteo a ver quién era, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Miro a Luffy correr hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Capitán-san?-pregunto ella con calma.

-¿Qué? Pues eso mismo digo- contesto Luffy- Yo… lamento lo que ocurrió. Es que veras…

-No tienes de que preocuparte. No fue tu culpa

-AHHH PERO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO

-Está bien te perdono- dijo ella. Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio

-¿Todo está bien Robin?- pregunto el del sombrero de paja

-Eso creo

Luffy estaba realmente preocupado. No era normal que Robin pasara por una situación así y no hiciera nada. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

Robin estaba sorprendida. Su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

Ninguno estaba seguro de nada en ese momento pero Robin estaba segura de que en ese momento Luffy era la única persona que estaba en su mente. Luffy no era consciente del todo de eso pero Robin era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-Será mejor que regresemos- consiguió decir Robin después de un rato- Parece que va a llover de nuevo.

Luffy se separo de ella pero mantuvo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Todo esto estaba confundiendo a Luffy porque no entendía porque el estar con Robin ahora lo hacía sentirse diferente de cuando se conocieron. "Tal vez se deba a que ahora la conozco mejor" pensó sin embargo esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo.

-Jejeje bueno pues vayamos aprisa que si no no comerás- dijo sonriendo Robin. Dicho y hecho, Robin y Luffy corrieron hasta la posada bajo la lluvia sin parar de reír.

-ROBIN- grito Nami abrazando a su amiga. Todos respiraron aliviados hasta que Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que le podía ocurrir pero en ese momento no podía huir.- Nos tenias preocupados.

-Si bueno… solo que no tenía ganas de matar a alguien en este lugar, nos cobrarían la limpieza de las paredes- dijo Robin tranquila. Sus nakamas la miraron y rieron nerviosamente.

* * *

No permanecerían mucho más en Skypea así que alistaron sus cosas: compraron mas provisiones, Franky y Usopp revisaron de pies a cabeza el Thousand Sunny para ver si algo se había dañado con la tormenta.

Luffy sentía que aun no iban las cosas bien con Robin. "Tal vez si la hago reír todo este bien" pensó el capitán del sombrero de paja

-Neee, Robin- la llamó. Cuando ella volteo salto de la cubierta del barco hacia el puerto… pero calculo mal y por poco cae en el agua después de golpear un letrero. Y de hecho así hubiera sido de no ser porque Robin se apresuro a salvarlo apareciendo sus brazos justo donde él iba a caer.

-¡Que haces!- le reclamo la arqueóloga- Por poco caes al agua

-Jejeje si… lo siento- respondió Luffy con una gran sonrisa. "Bueno creo que esto no funciono" pensó mientras veía alejarse a Robin. "Hora del plan B"

* * *

-Robin… conseguí un pastel. ¿Ves?- decía un muy sonriente Luffy cargando en sus brazos un gigantesco pastel de merengue. El pastel era demasiado grande y le impedía a Luffy ver por dónde iba así que tropezó… arrojándole el pastel en la cabeza a Robin.

-WAAAAAAA LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO- grito Luffy antes de que Robin se levantara y subiera a l barco.

-Bien plan C no me falles- dijo volviendo al pueblo.

* * *

-¡YA BASTA LUFFY!-grito Robin- Hoy me has arrojado pastel, te han perseguido los perros, casi caes al agua y luego esto- dijo señalando a Luffy que estaba cubierto de pintura amarilla y había ensuciado toda la habitación de Robin al querer hacer un gran letrero para su amiga- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

-Na… nada- dijo su capitán- solo pensé que tal vez te gustarían todas estas cosas

-Pero no las necesito. No entiendo por qué haces estas cosas

-Yo solo quería hacerte feliz-dijo algo abatido Luffy. Robin lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Gracias, Capitán –san. Pero no tenias porque.

-Lo sé simplemente quise hacerlo. Bien creo que mejor será ir a ver que todo esté en orden para marcharnos.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo Luffy y salió de la habitación dejando confundida y sonrojada a Robin.

* * *

-Chopper, necesito que me cures- dijo Luffy al doctor del barco.

-¿Qué te duele?- pregunto preocupado Chopper

-Nada

-¿ENTONCES DE QUE QUIERES QUE TE CURE?

-Pues veras- dijo Luffy sentándose en un camastro.- He hecho muchas tonterías hoy… y Robin no sonríe. Tal vez es mi culpa o ya estoy loco pero todo me da vueltas y no sé qué pasa. Escomosiderepenteyoquisiera…- Luffy empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido hasta que Chopper le metió a la boca una paleta de caramelo.

-Muy bien analicémoslo con cuidado- dijo Chopper sentándose enfrente de él.- Tu quieres hacer que Robin sonría y por eso has estado haciendo muchas tonterías ¿cierto?

Luffy asintió.

-¿Te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió el otro día?- Luffy volvió a asentir- ¿Y no quieres ver a Robin triste?- asintió una vez más- Bien pues… no se qué ocurre.

-¿COMO QUE NO SABES QUE OCURRE?- gritó Luffy.- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DOCTOR ERES?- tomo a Chopper y comenzó a sacudirlo cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Nami, Sanji y Zoro.

- Vamos Luffy suéltalo- dijo Zoro tomando a Chopper que se había desmayado en sus brazos por el movimiento.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Luffy confundido.

Los tres se miraron y evadieron olímpicamente la pregunta

-Creo que nosotros podemos ayudarte con tu problema- dijo sonriendo Nami

-¿Qué problema?- pregunto inocentemente Luffy.

-EL PROBLEMA CON ROBIN- grito Sanji. Nami y Zoro se apresuraron a callarlo.

-Oh ¿enserio? ¿Ustedes saben que tengo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de los tres. Luffy los miro confundido de nuevo.

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENAMORADO DE ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Luffy no lo entendía. ¿Era aquello posible?

-Todo lo que le dijiste a Chopper cuadra- respondió Nami muy segura de sí.

Luffy se paralizo. Su cerebro era un caos pero… se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenían razón.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto Luffy.

-Tienes que ir y decírselo- dijo Nami.

-No, lo que debes hacer es cortejarla, darle regalos y esas cosas. Ah llévala a cenar y después…- Sanji no pudo continuar porque Zoro lo golpeo en la cara.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE!?

Nami le indico a Zoro que lo sacara, ella tenía que planear la estrategia con Luffy esta vez.

* * *

Robin estaba tranquilamente leyendo su libro en su camarote, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Luffy había hecho ese día. De verdad la había divertido mucho aunque no lo hubiera demostrado.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

-Adelante-contesto sin levantar la vista de su libro (que en realidad no estaba leyendo). Se sorprendió al ver que el que entraba era Luffy.

-Neee Robin- dijo Luffy. Robin levanto la vista y vio a Luffy pero había algo que no cuadraba. Tenía que ver con las manchas rojas de sus mejillas.

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo de esta tarde- dijo Luffy sumamente nervioso- No era mi intención molestarte. Yo quería hacerte sonreír.

-No hay problema- dijo Robin extrañada. Si eso era todo lo que él quería decirle ¿Por qué seguía tan nervioso?

-Pero es que note que he estado haciendo puras tonterías. No tenía ni idea de porque pero… creo que lo se- el corazón de Robin comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?

Luffy saco un gran ramo de flores de su espalda.

-Para ti- dijo totalmente rojo viendo al piso. Robin lo observaba con la boca abierta y sonrojada.

-¿Qué… significa esto?- preguntó.

-Etto…- Luffy no podía decirlo, quería hacerlo pero no podía lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Una mano que venía de afuera empujo a Luffy que cayó en las piernas de Robin. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Las flores… tienen… tarjeta- mascullo Luffy. Robin soltó una carcajada. Luffy la miro extrañado pero sonrió también. Era obvio que verla feliz le agradaba.

-¿Enserio son para mí?

-Si- contesto Luffy

Robin tomo las flores de las manos temblorosas de Luffy. Leyó la tarjeta y de inmediato volvió a sonreír. Y en ese instante abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y nakama.

-Yo también, Luffy.

-YUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Luffy. De nuevo se sentía feliz. Es mas en ese instante no había persona más feliz en el mar que Monkey D. Luffy. Todo por Nico Robin.

Abrazo a Robin mientras bailaba y ella comenzó a reír.

* * *

Después de que el ambiente se tranquilizara Nami, Zoro y Sanji entraron a la habitación de Robin.

-¿Qué le dijiste que escribiera?- pregunto con curiosidad Zoro.

-Lo que él sintiera- contesto simplemente Nami, luego indicándoles a sus compañeros que guardaran silencio tomó con cuidado la tarjeta que había terminado en el suelo.

-Vaya- exclamo Sanji después de leer lo que decía- Con razón todo este alboroto.

-Si ahora entiendo lo que le contesto Robin- dijo Nami. Los otros dos asintieron. Habían oído a Robin decir "Yo también, Luffy" pero no sabían a qué se refería.

Nami dejo la tarjeta en su lugar y salieron de la habitación. Podían oír las exclamaciones de felicidad de su capitán hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ojala halla un poco de paz.- dijo Zoro. Nami rio

-Lo dudo de verdad. Es Luffy.

**

* * *

(Dspertando) ¿Qué? Ah ahhhh si claro. Etto bueno la historia completa incluia un dibujito d una tarjetita que decía "Te quiero, Luffy" (por eso el titulo del fanfic) pro c elimino al subir el archivo. O.O Q les pareció????**

_**XOXO**_

"_**I take your life forever You take my life forever"**_


End file.
